The Best Deceptions
by SoXyRoXy
Summary: This is a song fic about Harry and Hermione breaking up. The song is The Best Deceptions by Dashboard Confessional
1. The Best Deceptions

**This is my first attempt at a song fic, so plz be nice. This song is Dashboard Confessional's The Best Deceptions. It's an amazing song. R\R! **  
  
I heard about your trip   
I heard about your souvenirs   
I heard about the cool breeze   
And the cool nights and the cool guys that you spent them with   
I guess I should have heard of that from you   
I guess I should have heard of that from you   
  
  
  
He looked her straight in they eye and said, "I can't do this anymore Hermione."   
"What?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.   
He looked away. "You heard me. I can't do this anymore. I'm finished."   
  
  
  
Don't you see?   
Don't you see?   
That the charade is over   
And all the best deceptions and the clever cover story awards go to you   
  
  
  
"But why? Harry, I love you." She said, tears finally slipping down her face.   
"Don't Hermione. You know why."   
Her eyes grew wide in realization and she looked away.   
  
  
  
So kiss me hard cause this will be the last time that I'll let you   
You will be back some day   
And this awkward kiss that tell of other peoples lips   
Will be of service to keeping you away   
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry, I never meant to hurt you."   
"How could this not hurt me, Hermione? You went behind my back, and then lied to me about it."   
She sobbed quietly. "You weren't supposed to find out."   
  
  
  
I heard about your regrets   
I heard that you were feeling sorry   
I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us   
Well I guess I should have heard of that from you   
I guess I should have heard of that from you   
  
  
  
"I know," He said, sadly. "That's the problem."   
She lifted her tear-streaked face and looked at him. "I'm sorry."   
"Me too." He answered, and turned away.   
  
  
  
Don't you see?   
Don't you see?   
That the charade is over   
And all the best deceptions and clever cover story awards go to you   
  
  
  
He walked up the stairs to his dorm room slowly, allowing, for the first time in quite a while, a small, silent tear to slip over his cheek.   
  
  
  
I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers   
I'll be all right when my hands get warm   
Ignoring the phone I'd rather say nothing   
I'd rather you never heard my voice   
You're calling too late   
Too late to be gracious   
You do not warrant long goodbyes   
You're calling too late   
You're calling too late   
  
  
Thanx fer reading. R&R time!! 


	2. The Hint of These New Tears

**I'm not really sure how well this song fits in, but I like so I don't really care. The song is The Hint Of These New Tears, once again by Dashboard Confessional. I think all the songs in here will be cuz ther sooooo good. R&R!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
On the way home,   
This car hears my confessions.   
I think tonight I'll take the long way.   
This weather.   
The wind outside is biting.   
It has left me feeling tired & exposed.   
  
He still loved her. He always would love her. But how could she have done this to him?He walked out onto the grounds. It was bitter cold, the dead of winter. The world looked as he felt. Bleak, icy, uninviting.   
  
You've been asking me to bleed.   
It seems these kinds of questions   
Come too easy to you now.   
Your lack of shame comes naturally.   
I should not be surprised.   
I should have seen it sooner.   
  
If only she had come clean. Then he might have forgiven her. She could have trusted him to. He needed her trust. He needed her back. He sat down in the crisp, white snow. His legs refused to hold him anymore. He knew where she was. He just couldn't stand to think of it.   
  
You expect me to apologize   
For things that you've done wrong.   
While you're inciting others.   
You're owning up to nothing   
And I wish that I were gone,   
Because you're not going anywhere.   
  
He also knew that she was doing that just to spite him. Why she was angry he had no idea. She was the one who cheated. Who threw away everything Harry had ever wanted, and now she's spitting on it too. His heart bled because of her but his body ached for her.   
  
This damp air   
Is fighting my defroster.   
My sighs they ring victorious   
& Fog this tinted glass.   
It's clouded & so is my head.   
The hint of these new tears is sharp.   
  
What could he do? He could just sit and let the cold take him away. Away from this dark, hard, angry place and grant him peace. Slowly, he stood up. He didn't want peace. He wanted Hermione.   
  
I try to hold them back.   
It's useless.   
I am useless against them.   
They are beating me with ease.   
  
Freezing cold and wet, he walked back to the castle. He knew he would never have Hermione again. He had lost her for good.   
  
On the way home   
this car hears my confessions.   
I think tonight I'll take the long way.   
  
****Review!!! **


	3. Turpentine Chaser

**Here's chap 3. I'd like to thank the academy for this prestigious honour....also Nobody in Particular. Thanks alot. yur awesome.   
The song that goes with this chap is called Turpentine Chaser and it is, again, by Dashboard Confessional. **  
  
  


This paint has been tasting of lead  
& their chips will fall as they may,   
but it's not just my finish that's peeling,  
& it is not alone fleeing these walls.  
  
  
He jumped as he felt a hand touching his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry." She said as he turned to face her. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"You don't seem mean a lot of things you do." He said, hardheartedly.   
  
  
Well sooner of later this cold  
it's gonna break  
& our hands will be warm again,  
but all I want is not to need you now.  
  
  
Her eyes welled up and she looked away. "Why are you doing this?" She pleaded.  
"Why am I doing this? You're the one who's running off with other guys, left and right. I'm not doing anything."  
"I'm trying to make things better. I still love you, Harry. Don't lie to me and say you don't."  
"You're right, I do love you. But I still can't stand to be with you." He turned away.  
  
  
And sooner or later this cold  
it's going to break  
& our words will be heard again,  
but all I want are vows of silence now.  
  
  
"Wait, Harry, don't do this. I need to talk to you."   
He needed to talk to her too. More than anything he needed to talk to her. He needed to kiss her and to hold her. But he couldn't. Never again. "I can't Hermione. We're over."  
  
  
This turpentine chaser's got kick  
& the rag that it's soaked in is rich.  
The fumes aid the pace of my cleaning  
& as soon as I'm done I am gone.  
  
  
"What about our friendship? Is that just gone?"  
That angered him. "Of course it's gone. It was gone as soon as you kissed Malfoy behind my back. How could you? I thought you just said you loved me. Good way to show it."  
Her face fell in disbelief. How could he say these things? He knew she loved him. She stared at him, silent tears slipping down her face. She turned away and started to leave.  
"No." He cried, his voice breaking. "Don't even think about it. I feel like talking now and we're going to."  
  
  
The frightening facts  
we've been facing our backs  
for so long now  
are begging for eyes  
to bare witness to lies  
& indifference.  
  
  
She stopped in her tracks, sobbing quietly. "Harry, you know I love you. Please don't do this."  
"I didn't do anything. That was all you remember? Now it's my turn. I never want to see you again."  
  
  
Now we're saying aloud  
the things we've declared in our silence.  
The new coats of paint will not reacquaint  
broken hearts to broken homes.  
  
  
**Thanks fer reading. R\R time!! luv ya, mean it! **


	4. This Ruined Puzzle

**Here is my next chap. Whooo ooo. Next one should be up soon. I hope everyone's excited. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy and R\R   
  
  
** This ruined puzzle is beige with the pieces all face down  
so the placing goes slowly.   
The picture's of anything other than it's meant to be.  
But the hours they creep,  
the patterns repeat.  
Don't be concerned; you know I'll be fine on my own.   
I never said, "don't go".  
  
After Hermione had fled the common room the day before, she fell to her knees and sobbed into her bedspread. How could he have said those things? Each word he uttered was like knives, piercing her chest. Did he mean any of it? She needed to know for sure.  
  
I've written a note,  
it's pressed between pages  
that you've marked to find your way back.  
It says, "Does he ever get the girl?"  
But what if the pages stay pressed,  
the chapters unfinished,  
the stories too dull to unfold?  
Does he ever get the girl?  
  
Oh, she was sorry. She was sorry she had ever confessed her feelings to Harry, six months ago. She was sorry that she had gone to Hogsmeade, while he stayed behind. And most of all she was sorry that she had let Draco practically seduce her. God, she was sorry.   
  
This basement's a coffin  
I'm buried alive.  
I'll die in here just to be safe.  
I'll die in here just to be safe.  
'Cause you're gone  
I get nothing  
and you're off with barely a sigh.  
I never said "Good-bye"  
  
She choked back her sobs. She needed to get a hold of her self. She needed to go for a walk. She needed to talk to someone. Confess her sins, have someone tell her that Harry's just being a prat. She stood up slowly, wiping her tears away. She had to find Ron. He would comfort her.   
As she walked towards the door she saw the small picture of her and Harry, which Ron had taken when they had first started going out. They both thought that the euphoria would last forever. They were both laughing and smiling. Oblivious to what was going on in the real world. The Hermione in the picture waved, happily, and Hermione collapsed into another torrent of tears. Someone had told her that no one is ever the same after love. She didn't understand it then, but now she understood clearly. She would never be the same again.   
  
Does he ever get the girl?   
  
  
**Thanx again! R\R! **


	5. Shirts and Gloves

**OK, this is where the story goes to crap. I'm amazed it lasted this long. But anyway, i couldn't make this chapter right, so i posted it anyway. Flame away. Also I'd just like to add that I haven't really decided how it will end, but it's looking like everyone will be single. No i will not put Ron with Hermione, but there is the teeniest possibility that i will make Harry and Hermione make up. And for those who didn't understand, lemme spell it out for you. Hermione cheated on Harry, with Malfoy. Got it? Good!**   
  
  
  
When I'm back from the road  
and you're out on it  
& I'm tired of this distance  
& I believe it's over-rated.  
And this phone tag game is endless  
the novelty is wearing  
I'm hoping time will pass  
without any assistance  
or convincing.  
  
  
"Let me get this straight. You cheated on Harry, he broke up with you, said some really cruel things, and now you're coming to me for comfort. I'm sorry Hermione, but you cheated on Harry, _with Malfoy_, and Harry is my friend too." He turned away, refusing to look her in the eye.   
If he had though, he would have seen her face fall, and her eyes open wide in shock. She felt as if he had slapped her.   
"Ron. How could you say that? I thought we were friends." She looked at him, searching for his eyes.   
"I'm sorry Hermione, I can't"   
  
Road rules apply   
there's so much action,   
you're getting busy.   
I'll call your cellular phone   
to tell you TV night was   
lonely without you   
& so am I...   
so am I.   
  
She let the tears roll over her cheeks. Trying to stop them was futile. She had no one to turn too. Harry was out of the question, and Ron was siding with him. She wasn't close to any of the other girls, and Draco was just playing with her. She needed to talk to some one.   
  
So many high points on this last leg.   
I can't wait to recount them   
it seems like nothing's happened   
until I've shared them with you.   
The note that you had called   
says you're half a day away   
& you are heading home   
just in time for me to leave.   
  
She watched, silently, as Ron stood up and left the common room. What could she do? Her only friends had abandoned her when she needed them the most. She was lost, tumbling down a long, dark tunnel. No one to turn to, and nowhere to go. She sat there, staring into space, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.   
  
Road rules apply   
there's so much action   
I'm getting busy.   
So make sure that I'm up to date   
on TV night,   
I hate to miss out.   
  
She had made her decision. She couldn't go on like this. She would never need anyone again. She would never let anyone else in. She would never, ever, think about Harry Potter again. She was done, finished, totally over him. He wasn't worth her time, and neither was Ron Weasley. She was through.   
  
It seems our day keeps falling on a leap year.   
  
**There ya go. Thanx oodles. Luv Y'all, Mean It. REVIEW TIME! **


	6. Living In Your Letters

**A/N - Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been gounded so it'll probly be a while until the next chap is up now. But after that it'll be smooth sailing. Unless of course, you tell me this sucks and I completely abandon it. Well, onwards. Thanx reviewers and Review this chapter now!**   
  
  
So long sweet summer  
I stumbled upon you and gratefully basked in your rays  
So long sweet slumber.  
I fell into you now you're gracefully falling away.  
  
  
Harry held his head in his hands. Why did he say that? Hermione had always said that his temper would be the death of him. But this was worse. He was angry, yes, but he never meant to say those things. Why couldn't he just leave things as they were? She would have been upset for a while, but they could have been friends again. Now he was doubtful that that could ever happen.   
  
Hey thanks, thanks for that summer.  
It is cold where your going  
I hope that your heart is always warm.  
I gave you the best that I had.  
You passed on my letters  
& passed on the best that I had.  
  
  
He stood up and left the common room. He needed to sit down and think, undisturbed. He walked up to his room and sat on his bed. He lay back and closed the curtains around him. He didn't deserve light. He didn't deserve breath. He deserved to rot, alone for the rest of his life.   
  
So long sweet summer,  
I stumbled upon you and gracefully basked in your rays.  
So long sweet slumber.  
I fell into you now you're gracefully falling away.  
  
**Thanx oodles. R/R!!! **


	7. This Bitter Pill

**Chap 7. Again, it's all going to hell so I am officially immune to all flames. Unless they are the just plain mean kinda that say I'm ugly and don't deserve to live. Those are just mean. Anyway. Thanx if you reviewed and I'll luv ya forever if ya do it again! Whooo ooo. I can't wait. Chap 8 isn't done yet but i think that I am going to wrap it up soon. Here's to hoping. Well, I think ive rambled enough. Verbal Diarreha eh? Wish i could spell. **  
  
  
  
Walking away.  
It's not the same as running.  
Is it to you now?   
That you've run this in the ground.  
And you say take this.  
This medicine is just what you deserve.  
Swallow, choke, and die.  
  
  
"You won't believe this! Harry? You're in here aren't you? Grunt or something."   
Harry looked out from his bed curtains to see the red, exasperated face of his - now only - best friend, Ron Weasley.   
"Brilliant. Well, you won't believe this. Hermione came to me for comfort. Can you believe the cheek? She did all that bad stuff to you, my best friend, then expects me to be all, 'Oh, Hermione, you're so right."   
Harry stood up, looking shocked.   
"It's ok, you don't have to thank me."   
  
And this bitter pill is leaving you with such an angry mouth.  
One that's void of all discretion  
such an awful tearing sound.  
With its measure only equal by the power of my stare  
glaring over you and over you this feeling of despair  
is never wearing out.  
  
  
"Thank you?! Why would I thank you? Who else is Hermione going to turn to? She doesn't have any other girl friends."   
Ron gaped at him. "I was trying to defend you."   
"I don't care about me. I care about Hermione. She turned to you because you are her only friend left. I'm sorry to toss you into the middle of this, but there's no one else."   
Ron's knees refused to hold him anymore and he fell down hard. "I thought you'd hate her after what she's done to you."   
Harry turned to the window. "Just because I'm angry with her doesn't mean I want her to suffer more than she has to. Go talk to her. She needs you now."   
  
It's wearing off  
and it's leaving you with such a heavy heart  
and a head to match.  
The bottle is waiting  
the cap is twisted begging to be used  
and so are you.  
  
  
**Thank you and I love you. NOW REVIEW!!! **


	8. Saints and Sailors

** New chapter! I know it's taken forever... but oh well. I've been writing exams and focussing on not failing grade 9. NEWAYZ.. heres the long awaited chapter 8 I think!**   
  
  
  
This is where I say I've had enough   
no one should ever feel the way that I feel now.   
A walking open wound,   
a trophy display of bruises   
and I don't believe that I'm getting any better.   
  
  
  
Hermione blinked through the tears that stung her eyes. She sat on her bed, thinking about what had happened over the past few days. She knew she deserved it, it was all her own fault, but why did it have to hurt so much? All she wanted was for the pain to stop.   
  
  
  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring   
and I'm thinking awful things   
and I'm pretty sure that few would notice.   
And this apartment is starving for an argument.   
Anything at all to break the silence.   
  
  
  
She held the long knife above her slender wrist. She knew it was the only way. She couldn't change the past, and Harry never wanted to see her again. Ron even hated her. She was alone. She felt like she had been gutted, empty, and hollow. She needed peace more than anything.   
  
  
  
Wandering the house   
like I've never wanted out   
and this is about as social as I get now.   
And I'm throwing away the letters that I am writing you   
'cause they would never do,   
I would never do.   
  
  
  
She hesitated. She had nothing left, no one to talk to. All she had was schoolwork, and that wasn't much comfort at all. And besides, who would miss her? It's not like she had any friends. They all left her.   
  
  
  
So don't be a liar,   
don't say that "everything's working"   
when everything's broken.   
And you smile like a saint   
but you curse like a sailor   
And your eyes say the joke's on me.   
  
  
  
She slid the blade slowly across her pale skin, tracing a line of bright red blood across her wrist. She couldn't feel the pain, only the release. She was going to be free. She lay back on her bed and let a sweet sleep take her.   
  
  
  
Waiting here with hopes the phone will ring   
and I'm thinking awful things   
And I'm pretty sure that few would notice.   
And this apartment is starving for an argument.   
Anything at all to break the silence.   
  
  
**REEEEVIEW!! i think i'll do another one, but this might be the end. Give me some possible endings and I'll think about it! Luv ya MEAN IT! **


	9. The Good Fight

**WoW. I got alot of reviews for the last one, and they all seemed pretty angry. LOL. thanx a hundred million. it means alot! But I've decided on the end, more or less. Still give me ideas cuz i like getting them. Ill probly use bits and peices from each. newayz plz review.**   
  
  
  
  
Consider the odds   
consider the obvious   
The martyr is meaningless   
the campaign has died   
in the planning stages and the fallen faces   
are the singular proof that it was ever alive   
  
  
  
Harry sat down, hard. He bent low and held his head in his hands. How could this have gotten so out of control? He didn't want Hermione to be so hurt, but how could he stay with her? She had cheated on him, and then lied about it. If they stayed together, every time he kissed her, the fact that she had kissed Malfoy would play in the back of his mind. He wouldn't be able to handle it.   
  
  
  
This purchased rebellion has been outdated,   
denounced and rescinded and left to die champion less   
I begged you not to go.   
I begged you, I pleaded.   
Claimed you as my only hope   
and watched the floor as you retreated.   
  
  
  
But what would he be able to handle? Seeing her everyday and feeling that painful tug on his heart, telling him to kiss her, to hold her? He wouldn't be able to do that either. He sat up and turned as he heard his dorm room door open.   
  
Hope has sprung a perfect dive   
a perfect day, a perfect lie   
A slowly crafted monologue conceding your defeat   
  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he realized that it was Professor McGonagall walking into his room. He then became very confused. To his knowledge, McGonagall had never been in his room before. She sat down on the bed beside him, which only caused Harry further confusion. She looked uneasy, upset even. "Mister Potter… Er, Harry, I have something to tell you."   
  
Does it comfort you to know you fought the good fight?   
Basking in your victory,   
hollow and alone   
to boast your bitter bragging rights to anyone who'll listen.   
While you're left with nothing tangible to gain   
  
  
**Thanx fer reading and I luv ya for it. Review now..... see how fast i got this done? its all because of review motivation! **


End file.
